Caspar/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress Taking Fort Merceus (Mission) * "Did you have to kill a lot of your friends to get here? Cause I'm gonna give this fight everything I've got!" Vs Linhardt * Caspar: Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt! * Linhardt: Certainly seems that way. I could almost weep over how things turned out. Do you realize, Caspar, that this is the first time we've ever fought? * Caspar: Yeah, I think you're right. The first and probably the last! Death * "Don't worry about me... I always knew...losing meant death..." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Yeah! I'll sing so loud that my voice is gonna reach the sky!" Cooking Dining Hall * "I can eat so much of this stuff! My stomach's growling just thinking about it!" With Linhardt No support: * Caspar: Yeah! it's eating time! Come on, let's dig in! * Linhardt: Caspar, do develop table manners. Begin by chewing with your mouth closed, especially when I'm around. With Ashe C Support level: * Ashe: Caspar! Your stomach will burst if you eat all of that! * Caspar: Haha! Don't worry about me, I've got a stomach of steel! Professor knows what I'm talking about! Recruitment Requirements Not Met * Requirements Met ** Invite to join your house: ** Decline to invite: Gifts * " * " * " Lost Items * * "What's this? Nah, it's not mine. You should ask someone else." Tea Party Tutoring Instruction * Bad: ** * Great: "That went way better than expected!" * Great: "Thanks for your help!" * Perfect: "Nailed it! Perfect!" ** Praise: "I'll get it next time too!" Skill Level Up * "I'm getting it." Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results Certification Exams * " * "Whoa... I failed?!" Level Up *"Ugh, I'm stronger than this." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Now I can do so much better!" (3 to 7 stats up) *"I'm just getting started!" (4 stats up) *"Pretty good, don't ya think?" (4 stats up) Post Time Skip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"Put me in there!" (Full/High HP) *"Still raring to go!" (Medium HP) *"I... I'll be fine." (Low HP) Post Time Skip * "" (Full/High Health) * "" (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Nope!" Critical Attack *"This'll do it!" *"Here we go!" *"I'll have your head!" *"" Post Time Skip *"Hope you're ready!" *"I'm not going down!" *"" *"" Gambit * " Post Time Skip * " Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"You see that?" *"Yeah, it worked!" *"Right makes might, right?" *"No one makes it past me!" *"What a chump." *"That's why I train!" Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "That was fun to watch!" * "You're makin' me look bad!" Ally Heals/Rallies * "I owe ya one!" * "Thanks for helping!" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered * "Time to set my aims even higher!" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"Whatever it takes." Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts